Pups and Marshall's Bully
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: Marshall has always been the kind, heartwarming, clumsy pup. But when a bully from Marshall's past returns, the PAW Patrol must help Marshall confront the bully and discover why Marshall was bullied years ago. Will they succeed, or will Marshall be bullied to no end? Read and find out.
1. Campfire Fun

Chapter 1: Campfire Fun

It was a nice, cool summer night in Adventure Bay, and Ryder and the PAW Patrol were sitting outside enjoying a campfire and roosting marshmallows.

"It's so nice to just sit outside and enjoy a nice warm fire," Ryder commented as he roasted a marshmallow.

"Yeah. Sitting in front of a campfire reminds me of Pup Training Camp!" Chase said, enjoying the warmth of the flames.

"'Pup Training Camp'? What is that?" Rubble asked, curiously.

"It's a special training camp that pups have to go to before they start deciding on what they want to do with their lives," Chase answered.

"Oh, okay!" Rubble replied.

"Speaking of Pup Training Camp, how many of you pups went there?" Ryder asked curiously. All of the pups but Rubble raised their paws up.

"Wow! A lot of you pups went to Pup Training Camp! How was it for you pups?" Ryder asked curiously.

"It was great!" Chase replied with enthusiasm.

"It was fun! Ruff! Ruff!" Skye answered before doing a flip in the air.

"It was awesome, dude!" Zuma said proudly.

"It was good... Except I had to jump in the lake. Ahhh! Wet! I was sooooo wet!" Rocky responded, shivering as he said the word 'wet'.

"It was okay. But one of my friends had to leave camp early, and I was sad about that," Snowflake replied.

"Camp was alright... But I didn't exactly have fun all the time," Marshall replied back.

"Okay. Well, how about we talk about something else?" Ryder suggested and all of the pups agreed. Soon, they all talked about their favorite rescue missions, told stories and a bunch of other stuff. Suddenly, after a few hours of hanging out around the campfire, it was time for bed. Ryder put out the fire, and everyone went back inside The Lookout to go to bed. After the pups got into their beds, Ryder turned out the lights.

"Goodnight pups," Ryder said before leaving.

"Goodnight Ryder," the pups all replied. Soon they all fell asleep. However, Marshall was having trouble falling asleep; he couldn't help but remember what Snowflake had said about a pup that she had befriended having to leave her Pup Training Camp. It turns out that the pup Snowflake had been talking about was Marshall. In fact, that had been one of the worst days of Marshall's life. He hated leaving his friends at camp, but in a way, he didn't really have a choice. Marshall had left camp for a reason, and that reason was all because of one pup.


	2. Marshall's Nightmare

Chapter 2: Marshall's Nightmare

(Marshall's nightmare will begin when you see the * symbol).

As Marshall tried to sleep, he tossed and turned around in his soft bed. Marshall whined as bad memories from camp came back into his head. Marshall was having a nightmare.  
>* It was a nice sunny day at the Pup Training Camp. Marshall was running after Snowflake near the woods, having a good time. Suddenly, he tripped on a root and fell into some mud. Luckily, his paw wasn't hurt.<br>"You're so clumsy, you know that?" a voice said to Marshall as he tried to get up, his fur covered in mud. Marshall looked up and his eyes looked into some dark brown eyes. Staring down at Marshall was a camper Marshall didn't like.  
>"You really are clumsy Marshall," the other puppy said.<br>"I tripped, Shawn. Everybody trips," Marshall replied in a straightforward voice. Shawn was a Border Collie puppy who was also at the camp. Shawn was a boy, he was mostly white with brown patches around his right eye and some of his fur, he was slightly bigger than Marshall, and he liked to tease and make fun of Marshall. Today was only the fourth day of camp.  
>"Yes. But not everyone trips ten times in the first four days of camp," Shawn retorted in a nasty voice. Marshall took a deep breath and then looked at the puppy in front of him.<br>"Shawn, you have been mean to me ever since the day after we all arrived at camp. The day after we arrived you put honey in the ball we were playing with and I got chased by bees, yesterday you pushed me into the lake when we were all done getting our swimming badges, and now you're making fun of me because I tripped over a root. Why are you doing this to me?" Marshall said, trying to reason with the puppy.  
>"I do it because it's fun," Shawn replied back with a smile.<br>"You know that if you get caught you're going to be in big trouble. Being nice is one of the camp rules," Marshall reminded him.  
>"I know that. But as long as I keep acting like I'm your buddy around the other pups and you or anybody else doesn't tell on me, nobody will suspect a thing!" Shawn answered.<br>"And if I do tell on you, then what?" Marshall asked somewhat serious but curious at the same time.  
>"Well, if you tell, I'll just keep pretending that you're making stuff up. Besides, nobody likes a tattle-tail Marshall," Shawn retorted.<br>"Shawn, you know I haven't been making stuff up! You just keep acting like a friend so you can get away with your mean acts, and so you won't get into trouble!" Marshall said in a matter-of-fact kind of voice.  
>"Yes I have. You know, you aren't the only pup I've been picking on. There's that husky Snowflake, and your campmate. Your campmate was so funny when he freaked out in the lake!" Shawn responded with a slight giggle. Marshall frowned.<br>"My campmate isn't a good swimmer. And he hates the water. Watching a pup being scared of his worst fear isn't funny," Marshall replied back.  
>"Oh Marshall, quite being such a pup-in-the-mud!" Shawn said. Marshall frowned even more.<br>"Just leave me and my friends alone, Shawn!" Marshall responded before walking away to go get washed up. As Marshall walked away, Shawn smiled.  
>"In your dreams Marshall," Shawn said quietly as he went somewhere else.*<br>Suddenly, as Marshall kept tossing and turning, his dream changed.


	3. Marshall's Second Nightmare

Chapter 3: Marshall's Second Nightmare  
>(Marshall's dream starts after the * symbol)<p>

*All of the pups at the camp were now sitting around the campfire, having a good time. It was now time for ghost stories. As the story was being told, the camping puppies listened nervously to the story. One pup however, got an idea from the story. He said that he was going to go to bed early, and got excused from the group. The pup then entered his tent and after closing the tent flap, he began his plan. Soon, after the ghost story was over, everyone was told to go to bed. Marshall and his campmate walked to their tent slowly, feeling nervous about the story.  
>"W-W-Why did our tent have to be the farthest away from the campfire?" Marshall said nervously.<br>"Because the camp masters ran out of tents, and we had to make one. Remember?" Marshall's campmate replied.  
>"Oh yeah," Marshall said back. Marshall's campmate was a mixed breed puppy. It was hard to say his name, so everyone called him Rocks, because his fur was the color of rocks. The two pups walked with a flashlight as they were heading for their tent.<br>"Hey Marshall, remember when we all joked around asking if you wanted a marshmallow?" Rocks asked kindly.  
>"Hehehe. Yeah, that was so funny!" Marshall replied. Suddenly, they heard noises coming from behind them. The pup's eyes widened.<br>"R-R-Rocks, did you make that sound?" Marshall asked getting a little scared.  
>"N-N-N-No!" Rocks replied as he started to shake. Both pups were now really nervous, and their eyes were wide with fear. Suddenly, a big, shadow stood over the pups.<br>"OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the shadowy figure said. Both Marshall and Rocks whined before turning around and looking at the spooky figure. Standing right behind them was a big, white, sheet covered ghost!  
>"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marshall and Rocks screamed before shaking in front of the ghost.<br>"S-S-S-Shawn? If that's you, come out!" Marshall said, trying to sound brave. The ghost did nothing.  
>"I'm sorry Shawn, but the joke's over!" Rocks exclaimed as the pup walked up to the ghost and grabbed the sheet with his mouth, before throwing it off! Marshall's eyes widened even more.<br>"Rocks, it's still there!" Marshall told his friend nervously. Rocks looked at Marshall in confusion before looking at the ghost again. Marshall was right. Throwing the sheet off did nothing. The ghost was still in front of him.  
>"AHHHHHHH!" Rocks yelled as he ran back to Marshall and grabbed the flashlight.<br>"Back to the tent!" Marshall cried out as the two pups ran away from the ghost. Once Marshall and Rocks made it inside of their tent, they zipped up the tent flap and made sure the ghost couldn't get in. Both Marshall and Rocks were panting inside the tent, tired from getting scared. However, their tent wasn't like all of the other tents; Marshall and Rocks had to make their tent out of old bed sheets and zippers, with rope and wooden sticks to hold it up.  
>"Well, at least we'll be safe in here!" Rocks said as he and Marshall rested.<br>"OOOOOOOO!" the 'ghost' said from outside as he circled the tent.  
>"Ahhh! The ghost is still here! What are we going to do?" Marshall asked, slightly scared. Rocks then grabbed the flashlight, and looked around the tent. Nothing was there.<br>"I don't see a ghost Marshall," Rocks replied putting the flashlight down.  
>"OOOOOOOOO!" came the voice of the ghost again.<br>"Ah!" both Marshall and Rocks cried out, jumping in surprise. Suddenly, the tent began to shake.  
>"Ahhhhhhhh!" Marshall and Rocks screamed as they hugged one another. Rocks then grabbed the flashlight and looked around again.<br>"Leave us alone!" Rocks cried out as he hugged Marshall. Suddenly, the tent stopped shaking. Marshall and Rocks waited.  
>"D-Do you think the ghost is gone?" Marshall asked, shaking.<br>"I'm not sure Marshall," Rocks replied. Rocks then looked around some more with the flashlight. Suddenly, a ghostly shadow appeared in the flashlight's light.  
>"BOOOOOOOOOO!" said the ghost, waving it's arms around.<br>"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Marshall and Rocks screamed again.  
>"I'm going to get you! BOOOOOOOOO!" the ghost explained, waving it's arms again.<br>"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" both Marshall and Rocks shouted, as they continued hugging. Then, the ghost's shadow got bigger and bigger and bigger! Soon, it felt like the ghost was right above their tent. Marshall and Rocks whimpered in fear.  
>"BOOOOOOOOOO!" the ghost cried out in a spooky, loud voice, waving it's arms once again.<br>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marshall and Rocks cried out as they ran around inside of the tent like crazy. In fact, Marshall and Rock were running around screaming so much, that they were causing their tent to shake! Soon, the corners of the tent came loose, and the whole bed sheets tent collapsed right on top of Marshall and Rocks!  
>"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help!" the two pups cried out as they struggled under their tent.<br>"Marshall, help! I can't see!" Rocks called out as he struggled under the tent.  
>"Rocks! Help! Rocks, where are you buddy?" Marshall cried out under the sheets tent, unable to see anything. While the two pups struggled under their sheets tent however, the ghost lifted the sheet to reveal Shawn under it. Shawn giggled as he watched the two tent covered pups try to get out.*<p> 


	4. Pictures of Memories

Chapter 4: Pictures of Memories

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Help! Rocks, where are you? I can't see! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Marshall screamed as he tossed and turned in his sleep. All of the pups woke up after hearing Marshall screaming and tried to wake him up.  
>"Marshall! Marshall! Wake up little buddy!" Chase said, hoping some encouragement from a friend would help Marshall wake up. It didn't work. As the Dalmatian pup just kept struggling in his sleep however, this surprised all of the pups except for Snowflake. Marshall never had nightmares before.<br>"Marshall, please wake up!" Skye pleaded with the sleeping pup.  
>"Rocks! Where are you? Get me outta here! Ahhhhhhhh!" Marshall screamed as he kept tossing and turning in his sleep.<br>"Marshall, I'm right here. It's okay, buddy. Please wake up," Rocky said as put his paw on Marshall's shoulder. Unfortunately, no matter how hard the pups tried, Marshall just wouldn't wake up.  
>"Pups, what's all the yelling about?" Ryder asked as he joined the pups in the sleeping room of The Lookout.<br>"Marshall's having a nightmare, and won't wake up!" Zuma told Ryder.  
>"What? But Marshall never gets nightmares!" Ryder stated as he joined the pups around Marshall. Suddenly, Marshall woke up.<br>"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marshall screamed before opening his eyes. Marshall breathed heavily as he looked at his pup friends and Ryder.  
>"Marshall, are you all right?" Ryder asked comfortingly, putting his hand on Marshall's shoulder. Marshall sniffed, and his eyes started to water.<br>"N-No!" Marshall replied as his lower lip began to tremble. Marshall then jumped into Ryder's arms and burst out crying. Ryder hugged Marshall tightly, knowing that he must have had a really bad nightmare. It wasn't often that Marshall cried out of fear.  
>"Shhhh. It's okay, Marshall. It was just a bad dream, you're safe. It's okay," Ryder said as he petted and hugged Marshall lovingly. Ryder hated to see any of is pups upset. Eventually, after Marshall calmed down, everyone got up and went to have Breakfast. Just as they were walking out however, Snowflake stopped Marshall, and gave him a sympathetic look.<br>Your nightmare was about Pup Camp, wasn't it?" Snowflake asked, knowing how Marshall felt. Marshall nodded sadly.  
>"I'm so sorry Marshall," Snowflake replied as she hugged Marshall kindly. Marshall hugged back, feeling safe, and comfort from Snowflake's hug. She knew what he had went through back in camp. After they separated from the hug, the two pups went to join the others for some Breakfast.<br>Later on after Breakfast, the pups went to go hang out or do their own activities. Snowflake and Marshall were in the part of The Lookout where the pups played Pup Pup Boogie, but instead of dancing, they were looking at picture book. The picture book was filled with pictures from their puppy days at Pup Training Camp. The two pups liked looking at the pictures and talking about all the fun they had, but there were some pictures Marshall didn't like seeing. Eventually, they got to the last page of the picture book. Marshall suddenly got teary eyed, and got up.  
>"Thank you for showing me the picture book Snowflake, but I don't feel like looking at pictures anymore..." Marshall said as he started to walk away.<br>"I'm sorry, Marshall. I shouldn't have shown you the pictures," Snowflake apologized.  
>"It's not about the pictures, Snowflake; it's about what the pictures remind me about!" Marshall replied in a moody voice.<br>"I'm sorry, Marshall!" Snowflake apologized again. Marshall sighed.  
>"I forgive you Snowflake. It's just that, I don't understand why I'm being reminded of HIM all of a sudden. I never thought I'd have to deal with this problem again. I never wanted any of this to happen!" Marshall responded, feeling slightly sad.<br>"Marshall, it's not your fault for what happened. Besides, the Pup Camp Leaders all agreed it was for the best. You know we all wanted you to get better, Marshall," Snowflake said softly, trying to reason with her friend.  
>"If it hadn't been for HIM I wouldn't have had too! He made Pup Training Camp a living nightmare for me! HE's the reason why I am the pup I am today!" Marshall shouted. Snowflake's head went down.<br>"I know, Marshall. I don't like HIM either. HE may have caused you the most pain, but he also bullied me and Rocks too. You don't know how upset I got after what happened, Marshall. It was like my heart broke. That's why I got so happy after we realized we were old friends. It wasn't until a few days after I joined the PAW Patrol that I realized that. After what happened, I thought I'd never see you again!" Snowflake explained. Marshall smiled at Snowflake and then hugged her, and licked her face.  
>"I felt the same too, Snowflake. But now that we're back together, hopefully nothing bad will happen!" Marshall replied kindly as they separated from the hug. Unbeknownst to them, Marshall had no idea that he was going to be proven wrong.<p> 


	5. Pup in the Park

Chapter 5: Pup in the Park

Meanwhile, Ryder was playing a game on his Pup-Pad when he got a call from Alex. Ryder answered the call by pressing his finger against the Pup-Pad's screen.  
>"Hello Alex. What's up?" Ryder asked.<br>"Ryder help! I was playing at the park, and a strange pup appeared. It has a collar, but the pup looks mean. I can't play in the park if there's a strange pup on the loose!" Alex explained.  
>"Don't worry, Alex. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder exclaimed before sliding the side of the Pup-Pad over to the side and pressing the big red button. Suddenly, the pup's badges beeped and glowed.<br>"PAW Patrol to The Lookout!" Ryder said, his voice repeating through the pup's badges on their collars.  
>"Ryder needs us!" all of the pups exclaimed as they all started running to the elevator. However just as Marshall and Snowflake were running to the elevator, Marshall tripped on a bean bag, and started cartwheeling.<br>"Whaoooooooo! Snowflake, look out!" Marshall cried out as he kept cartwheeling. Soon, Marshall bumped into Snowflake, sending them both cartwheeling.  
>"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Snowflake screamed as she and Marshall cartwheeled together, before crashing into the other pups in the elevator.<br>"Sorry Snowflake. Sorry pups," Marshall apologized before they all laughed. As the elevator went up, the pups got on their pup packs, and when they got to the mission room, they all jumped. and stood in their positions.  
>"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" Ryder said proudly. Ryder pressed the red button on his pup-pad and the screen came on.<br>"Thanks for hurrying, pups. Alex called about a strange pup appearing at the park. He said the dog has a collar and but Alex doesn't want to play while it's there," Ryder explained, as the screen show a computer version of the situation.  
>"We don't know what kind of pup breed it is, so for this mission, I'll need all paws on deck. We have to find out who the pup is, and why it's here," Ryder said as all of the pups cheered.<br>"All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed before running over to the metal pole and sliding down it. The pups all ran to the slide, and slid down to their rigs. Once everyone was ready, they all drove/flew over to the park. Alex was on the side of the road, while the pup was sniffing near the swing set. Ryder and the pups got off their vehicles, and went over to Alex.  
>"Alex, is that the pup you called about?" Ryder asked his friend as they all watched the pup. Alex nodded nervously. It was a Border Collie pup. The pup was mostly white with patches of brown around it's right eye, and some parts of it's fur. The pup had black eyes, and dark brown collar.<br>"You better go see Mr. Porter and leave this situation to us. Come pups, let's help this little guy," Ryder said before Alex ran back to Mr. Porter's store. Ryder and the pups slowly approached the pup. The pup noticed them, and looked at them as it stood still.  
>"Excuse me, but are lost?" Ryder asked as kindly as he could. What happened next surprised everyone.<br>"No, I am not lost. I'm just sniffing around this place," the pup answered as it talked.  
>"You can talk? What's your name? I'm Ryder," Ryder replied back. The pup smiled.<br>"My name is Shawn. I don't have an owner. I'm just out here exploring on my - Well, I didn't expect to see you two here. Long time no see, Marshall and Snowflake!" Shawn responded before he stared at the Dalmatian and Husky pup. Everyone but Marshall Snowflake gasped while the two pups just gave Shawn unhappy looks.  
>"Hello Shawn," was all Marshall and Snowflake said.<p> 


	6. Shawn the Bully

Chapter 6: Shawn the Bully

Ryder, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Chase, and Zuma all stood with wide eyes as Marshall and Snowflake continued to stare at Shawn.  
>"Wait, you three know each other?" Ryder asked in shock.<br>"Yes, we went to the same Pup Training Camp together when we were all little puppies," Marshall explained, not keeping his eyes off of Shawn.  
>"I can't believe I found you two. It's been so long since I've saw you back in the good old days!" Shawn said kindly.<br>"There were never any 'good old days' at camp, Shawn!" Snowflake replied back. Shawn sighed.  
>"Oh Snow, when will you lighten up. That was years ago!" Shawn commented. Snowflake growled when Shawn called her 'snow'.<br>"Marshall and Snowflake, can I talk to you two for a minute? The rest of you pups please keep an eye on Shawn," Ryder said before the husky and Dalmatian pup walked away with Ryder.  
>"Will do Ryder sir!" Chase replied back. Once Ryder, Marshall and Snowflake were a good distance from the group of pups, Ryder kneeled down to Marshall and Snowflakes eye level.<br>"Marshall, Snowflake, It's not that I don't believe you, but how do you know that Shawn is the same pup from camp?" Ryder asked the two pups suspiciously.  
>"Well, he knows our names, he mentioned the good old days, he called Snowflake Snow which was her nickname in camp, and he clearly is new to Adventure Bay!" Marshall replied.<br>"True, but how do you know that Shawn hasn't changed since then? Plus, what if Shawn isn't the same pup from camp? What if this is a different pup?" Ryder asked straightforward.  
>"Ryder, I understand what you're saying, but it didn't sound like Shawn has changed much. Plus, he said that he doesn't have an owner. What pup runs loose with a collar on if they don't have an owner?" Snowflake responded.<br>"Good point. Still, I only think it's fair that we give Shawn a chance until we know more about him. Agreed?" Ryder said. Marshall and Snowflake nodded, and then the three joined the group of pups again.  
>"Okay Shawn, I'm going to take that old collar off of our neck. After that I'll have Katie check you out and we'll get you a new collar," Ryder told Shawn.<br>"Thank you Ryder. I'd appreciate that," Shawn replied back. Ryder slowly approached Shawn and as he bent down, Ryder took the old brown collar off of Shawn's neck.  
>"Ryder, be careful!" Snowflake told Ryder, knowing how Shawn often acted nice when he wasn't. Ryder looked up at the husky pup.<br>"Don't worry Snowflake; I'll be careful," Ryder replied. However, as Ryder was talking to Snowflake, he didn't notice Shawn untying his shoe laces and then tying the laces together again. Suddenly, as Ryder turned his head to talk to Shawn again, he noticed that something was missing from his pocket.  
>"Hey Ryder, what's this? Is it a pup toy?" Shawn asked mischievously. Ryder gasped. Shawn was standing in front of him, but inside of his mouth was none other than Ryder's Pup-Pad.<br>"Shawn, that's not a toy. Please give it back," Ryder told Shawn slowly, and politely.  
>"Really? It sure feels like a chew toy," Shawn replied.<br>"Shawn, that's my Pup-Pad. Please give it back!" Ryder pleaded.  
>"Okay Ryder. But if you want it, you'll have to catch me first!" Shawn replied before running away with the Pup-Pad still in his mouth. Now Ryder could tell that Shawn wasn't playing with him; Shawn was teasing Ryder for fun. Ryder was now determined to get his Pup-Pad away from Shawn.<br>"SHAWN!" Ryder called out, getting up to run after the Border Collie pup. Suddenly, Ryder tripped.  
>"Ah!" Ryder cried out as he tripped. Ryder then looked at his shoe laces and saw that they were tied up together so he couldn't run properly. Ryder then got up again, and while using both of his feet, he hopped towards Shawn. Eventually, Shawn dropped Ryder's Pup-pad on the ground and ran away. The pups all ran towards Ryder as he got his Pup-pad back and untied his shoes. Shawn however, ran over to Marshall's fire truck and grabbed the water hose.<br>"Hey Marshall, cool hose!" Shawn said as he pointed the hose at Ryder and the pups. everyone's eyes widened except or Shawn's.  
>"Shawn, no! Stop! You don't know how that hose works!" Marshall responded, knowing the danger everyone was in.<br>"Are you sure, Marshall? It's such a warm day. You pups look like you could use some refreshing, cool, water," Shawn replied.  
>"Shawn, step away from the hose!" Marshall ordered carefully. Shawn shook his head.<br>"No thanks. I'd rather help out you pups. Besides, I've watched you use this thing. How hard could it be? Ruff! Ruff! Hose on!" Shawn replied.  
>"Shawn! Noooooo!" Marshall cried out before he and the other pups plus Ryder were sprayed and soaked with Marshall's fire hose being used by Shawn.<br>"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" everyone yelled as they got drenched in water.  
>"Ruff! Ruff! Hose off!" Marshall ordered when he wasn't getting sprayed. The hose turned off the water, and the Shawn got off the fire truck and ran off.<br>"See you later pups!" Shaw retorted as he ran away. The now soaked pups and Ryder were shocked by Shawn's action except for Marshall and Snowflake.


	7. Marshall's Bully

Chapter 7: Marshall's Bully

After everyone went to Katie's place and got dried off, they decided to talk about what had just happened.

"I can't believe Shawn did all of those mean things to us! I thought we could trust him!" Ryder exclaimed as he dried himself off.

"That's Shawn for you; he pretends to be nice, and act like your 'best buddy', but all he wants is be mean to you!" Marshall replied.

"Well, you know what they say; you can't judge a book by it's cover. Or in this case, you can't judge a pup by their looks," Chase commented. Everyone agreed.

"Why would Shawn do this to us?! We just met him, and we haven't done anything wrong to him!" Skye cried out as her eyes began to water. It wasn't long before she started crying.

"Skye, it's okay. Don't worry, it's okay," Snowflake said as the husky pup hugged Skye.

"I feel so betrayed!" Skye said as she continued to cry.

"We all feel betrayed, Skye. We didn't expect Shawn to do what he did," Ryder responded. Ryder then turned to Marshall and Snowflake.

"Marshall and Snowflake, I'm so sorry for not believing you," Ryder apologized.

"We forgive you, Ryder. Besides, we aren't surprised that Shawn did those mean things to us," Marshall replied.

"What do you mean, Marshall?" Ryder asked.

"When Snowflake and I were at Pup Training Camp as puppies, Shawn was always bullying us. However, most of the bullying was towards me," Marshall told everyone. Everyone in the room gasped except for Marshall and Snowflake.

"Shawn bullied you two? Why didn't he stop? Why didn't he get sent away?" Chase asked.

"He never got into trouble and got a serious consequence because he always was acting innocent and doing exactly what he did today," Marshall answered. It was then that Marshall started to whine.

"Shawn is the reason why I'm so clumsy, and why I have a fear of flying, and/or heights. Camp was okay as long as Snowflake and my camping mate Rocks were with me. Other than that, it was a nightmare for me. He's bullied me and done worse," Marshall explained. Marshall started crying, and Snowflake went over to comfort him. She then looked at the other pups and Ryder.

"Shawn may have bullied Marshall the most, but Rocks and I also got our fair share of Shawn's bullying. That's why we were so untrusting of Shawn when we saw him again," Snowflake added. Everyone in the room was speechless.

"Snowflake, Marshall. ... I'm so sorry," Ryder replied before he went to go hug the two pups. The other pups and Katie joined in the hug too.

"Thank you everyone. I just hope things get better," Marshall said, feeling a little better.


End file.
